


An Assortment of McNamawyer fics

by loveglasses



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: hi guys! this is for .gten11's bday!(wattpad, quotev, etc)i'm so sorry this is belated but





	An Assortment of McNamawyer fics

**Author's Note:**

> While this is for a certain person, anyone can read it. Hope you enjoy!

Veronica thought Heather was getting better. She really thought that Heather was happy.

The call changed that.

She had gotten a call on the landline at 9:18 PM from Heather's house, filled with weeping. There was only one request, "Come quickly." 

 

So, she drove to Heather's house, and now saw the dead body of her love. The body was riddled with scars and tears, something Veronica never wanted to happen to Heather. She started weeping too, because how could she go on? How could anyone go on after seeing that their soulmate, their purpose in life was gone? But, there was a note on the bedside table near Heather. Veronica gently opened the note. It appeared Heather had written a long letter. So, she chose to read it.

 

_Dear world,_

_My life always felt off in a way. My mom and dad never really stayed at home. When they did, they never really played with me the way normal parents would. I suppose they were too busy with the business to do so. When I started school, I just lived that way. Until a girl came up to me and asked if I wanted to be in her group. I said yes. That made me climb the ranks of school, slowly getting more and more destructive. Heather Duke came in third grade. She's made me go through hell and back. Life was a blur until high school. I became ditzy and sexy so that boys would be interested in me, even though I didn't like them. Then, Veronica came. She changed my life! But, since I knew I wasn't good enough for her, I did things. Bad things. That led to the first time. Veronica saved me. Made me happier. But I returned to the same state. That led up to now. So, goodbye world._

 

Veronica left Heather's house sobbing, wanting an escape from this new hell ahead of her. 

 

The next morning, Veronica was found dead. It was determined she died around 3:00 am. She had a note, which was much simpler than Heather's. 

_Off to join my angel in heaven._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made you sob. I'm evil. Well, the next chapter should cure your sobbing. It's fluff!


End file.
